Episode 1: Chrysalis
Chrysalis is the first part of Life Is Strange. It is available on PC, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Synopsis Max Caulfield, student at Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay Oregon, discovers she can rewind time. The episode revolves around her testing her power and reuniting with her old best friend, Chloe Price. The pair set out to find out more about the disappearance of Rachel Amber, the harassment of Kate Marsh and the drug schemes of Nathan Prescott. The friendship between Max and Chloe is put to the test as Max debates whether to reveal her rewind power. Can they save Arcadia Bay from destruction at the hands of the oncoming tornado? Plot The episode begins as Max awakens in the middle of a storm. On a distant hill she sees a lighthouse, and makes her way to it. The storm flings a stray boat into the lighthouse, wrecking it. Before the lighthouse can topple on her however, she wakes up. Max attributes the vision to falling asleep in her art class, and shakes herself awake to listen to her teacher. As her art class ends, she heads to the bathroom for some privacy after her embarrassing failure answering questions, and witnesses a young blue-haired girl being shot by Nathan Prescott. She reaches out to stop him, and discovers herself back in the classroom. She can rewind time. Her first action is to attempt to save the girl. By making her way to the bathroom and setting off the fire alarm before he pulls the trigger, Max succeeds and heads out of the school, confronted by her principal. She heads back to her dorm to retrieve her friend Warren's flash-drive, making her way past Victoria and her friends by turning on sprinklers and covering the rich girl in paint. In the dorm, she discovers the flash-drive is with her friend Dana, who is trapped in her room at the hands of Juliet, who believes Dana was sexting her boyfriend. The drama was a ploy set up by Victoria, and Max searches her room in order to get proof for Juliet, who sets Dana free. Retrieving the flash-drive, Max makes for the parking lot to meet Warren. Unfortunately, Kate Marsh is being harassed by David Madsen, the head of Blackwell Security. The player chooses whether or not to intervene here, and Max moves on to meet Warren. Returning Warren's flash-drive, Max is interrupted by Nathan, who angrily accuses her of spying on him in the bathroom. As he becomes violent, the fight is broken up by the approach of a truck driven by the blue haired girl, Chloe Price - Max's old best friend. Max jumps in the truck while Warren distracts Nathan, and she and Chloe make their escape. In the car, the two talk about how Max lost contact with Chloe, and how her life has become difficult after her father's death and her mother's new marriage. Back at Chloe's house, she smokes weed while Max puts on some music and discovers that Chloe is the one putting up posters around the school about the missing girl, Rachel Amber. As Max's camera is broken, she leaves Chloe alone for a moment to find tools to fix it. Despite the tools, she fails to fix her camera, and Chloe bestows her father's old camera on her. Before they can finish celebrating their renewed friendship, David Madsen arrives home - Chloe's stepfather dislikes the loud music they're playing, and marches upstairs. Chloe asks Max to hide to prevent David from catching her having a friend in the house (he dislikes strangers). The player has many choices here. Regardless of what is chosen, confrontation ensues and the two girls eventually sneak out of the house together and head for the lighthouse. Max and Chloe talk atop the lighthouse hill, and Max passes out into another vision. As the storm rages around her, she again walks back up the hill towards the lighthouse. At the end of the pathway, she discovers a newspaper with the date. That Friday, the tornado will strike Arcadia Bay. As she snaps out of the vision in a panic, she tells Chloe about her new found power and her terrifying visions about the destruction of Arcadia Bay. The episode ends as the two wonder what to do about the situation. Choices 'Major Choices' Principal Wells * You reported Nathan. * You hid the truth. Victoria's Outfit * You made fun of Victoria. * You comforted Victoria. David and Kate * You took a photo of David harassing Kate. * You intervened to help out Kate. Chloe's Pot * You took the blame for Chloe. * You blamed Chloe. * You stayed hidden. * You came out of hiding to intervene. 'Minor Choices' Daniel * You let Daniel draw your portrait. * You didn't let Daniel draw your portrait. Ms. Grant * You signed Ms. Grant's petition * You didn't sign Ms. Grant's petition. Alyssa * You helped Alyssa. * You didn't help Alyssa Kate's Slate * You erased the insults on Kate's slate. * You didn't erase Kate's slate. Max's Plant * You watered your plant. * You didn't water your plant. Dana's Pregnancy Test * You touched Dana's pregnancy test. * You didn't touch Dana's pregnancy test. Victoria's Photos * You "reorganized" Victoria's photos. * You didn't touch Victoria's photos. Dirty RV * You wrote on a dirty RV. * You didn't write on a dirty RV. The Bird * You saved the bird. * You let the bird die. Chloe's Snow Globe * You broke Chloe's snow globe. * You didn't break Chloe's snow globe. Snooping Evidence * You left evidence while searching through David's stuff. * You didn't leave any evidence. David's Files * You read David's files. * You didn't read David's files. Achievements Deaths Chloe Price/Rewinded By Maxine Caulfield Chloe is shot by Nathan Prescott. Max rewinds time to set off a fire alarm, which disrupts the conflict Chloe and Nathan were having which led to him shooting her. Reception Chrysalis is rated as "overwhelmingly positive" on Steam. On Metacritic it currently has a 78/100. IGN gave it a pretty mediocre 6.5 calling the writing awful. Soundtrack *"To All of You" - Syd Matters *"Obstacles" - Syd Matters *"Crosses" - Jose Gonzalez *"Piano Fire" - Sparklehorse *"Santa Monica Dream" - Angus & Julia Stone Trivia *Chrysalis is the name of the pupa life stage of butterflies. *"Home sweet home. My favourite cocoon." - Max makes this comment the first time we see her bedroom in the episode. A nice reference to the title. *After the credits and choices are shown, there is a preview for Episode 2 that shows Chloe stuck on a train track in front of an incoming train. Then, three photos are shown of a train, Max and Chloe walking on train tracks, and the Two Whales Diner. Category:Episodes Category:Life Is Strange Category:Gameplay